In wireless communications sounding reference signals (SRSs) may be used for a variety of purposes including channel state information (CSI) acquisition, beam management and Uplink (UL)-based radio resource management (RRM) measurements.
Contrary to a typical LTE cell serviced by one transmit/receive point with a unique cell ID, a New Radio (NR) cell, in a NR system, may include many transmit/receive points (TRPs) using the same NR cell ID, which NR cell may cover a much broader area. As a result, the number of active user equipments (UEs) in an NR Cell may far exceed the number of active UEs in a typical LTE Cell. There is a need, therefore, for an improved SRS approach for use in such NR systems.